


The Way To A Mans Heart Is Through Violence

by Pappels (SabakuNoKel)



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: 2 characters beating the shit out of each other is my aesthetic, Blood and Injury, Consensual Violence, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, and sometimes i just want blood and violence, sometimes i like fluff and cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10103528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabakuNoKel/pseuds/Pappels
Summary: Some couples just have a different way of showing they care





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not a prompt fill but this fic would not leave me be I couldn't work on anything else until I had it out so here you go.

It was no secret that Maui; shape shifter, demigod of the wind and sea, hero of men, loved to fight. There was nothing quite like a glorious battle against an opponent that could wipe you from the face of the earth if you let your guard down for just a moment.

Unfortunately the human world was a bit… lacking, when it came to battles of the life or death variety. Sure there were the occasional monsters that tried to attack an island or steal something from the humans but most tended to turn tail and run when they spotted Maui and his infamous hook.

No, if it was a fight you were after Lalotai was the place to find it.

And who better to fight than Tamatoa? The crab was ruthless, sneaky, and like all monsters in Lalotai, extremely possessive of what he considered his. Once when they were younger Tamatoa had beaten the utter pulp out of a giant octopus that had gotten lucky and managed to restrain the demigod with it's many tentacles. Maui probably would have been eaten if Tamatoa hadn't shown up when he did. The octopus managed to escape with its life but six of its tentacles had fallen prey to Tamatoa's claws.

Those claws came for Maui next. Tamatoa was _pissed_ the demigod had let himself get caught and nearly killed by such a low-life monster. It had taken a long time for Tamatoa to calm down and the fight that had started off entirely one sided with Maui just evading and letting the crab blow off steam had eventually evolved into a bloody brawl that saw both monster and demigod bleeding and broken by the end of it.

Maui had never felt more alive.

After that whenever Maui wanted a fight he would come to Tamatoa.

Which brought them to the present.

Covered in more cuts and bruises than he could count Maui quickly twisted his fishhook to deflect a blow from Tamatoa's claw. The monster's strength was unmatched since he'd grown to his full size and Maui often found himself on the defensive just to weather the hits that kept coming. His leg gave a painful throb as the force of Tamatoa's blow pushed him back several feet but the demigod ignored it. He'd sustained an injury earlier when Tamatoa had swiped his feet out from under him and then stabbed him in the leg with one of his claws, the wound was still bleeding sluggishly but was not so bad that he had to tap out to tend to it.

Of course Maui wasn’t the only one with his fair share of injuries.

His hook had done a number on Tamatoa, his claws were covered in scratches and there were deep gashes running along his underside. His face had several cuts on it as well and there was a bite mark from Maui's shark teeth under one of the monster's eye stems that made him smile whenever he looked at it. He'd really taken Tamatoa by surprise with that one.

Maui jumped back, staying out of range of the monster's claws so he could take a breather. His chest ached with every lungful of air but it was a satisfying ache.

"Had enough yet, crabcake?" Maui called. They were both panting and badly wounded but stubbornly refusing to back down.

"Hah, I could do this all day." Tamatoa grinned, giving Maui no time to retort as the crab quickly closed the gap between them, claws clashing with the demigod's hook. Considering the monster's size one would expect him to be slow but actually it was quite the opposite, Tamatoa's speed was his trump card and it always took his enemies by surprise. Luckily Maui had plenty of experience fighting the monster so he could time it just right to roll out of the way as Tamatoa rushed him with a barrage of swipes.

Quickly leaping back to his feet Maui narrowly avoided a second swipe from those sharp claws. Tamatoa smirked at him.

"Aww are you tired, babe? You're getting a little slow!" Tamatoa crowed, punctuating his words by jabbing his claw at the demigod. Maui merely leaped out of the way, almost effortlessly, and grinned up at the monster.

"Me? You sure all that stuff isn't slowing _you_ down?" Satisfaction filled him as Tamatoa narrowed his giant eyes at him before slamming his claw down where Maui stood, sending a wave of sand flying. It had only been his quick thinking that had saved the demigod from getting smushed as he'd transformed into a beetle and scurried out of the way of the incoming claw.

The advantage was with him now as the sand and his small form hid him from the monster's sight. It would only last so long though so making sure to hurry Maui situated himself under the giant crab as he transformed back and threw himself with all his strength at the monster's second leg on his left side. With one leg already missing on that side it was easy enough to throw off Tamatoa's balance, the monster cursing up a storm as he smashed into the ground.  
  
Unfortunately Maui didn’t move out of the way fast enough as Tamatoa quickly retaliated and smacked him across the room, sending the demigod impacting hard with the wall.

Maui spat out a mouthful of blood.

"That all you got?" The demigod smirked at the monster, Tamatoa was already back on his feet but Maui had gotten his pride with that move and it would sting a lot longer than anything else he'd hit him with today.

"Oh poor little Maui, can't you tell I'm going easy on you?" The crab mocked him but Maui wouldn’t give Tamatoa the satisfaction of getting a taunt in over him.

"Is that right, that would explain why I was starting to get bored." Maui said, casually leaning on his hook as he faked a yawn. In Lalotai declaring a fight as boring was quite the insult and while Maui had expected the crab to get mad he merely grinned at the demigod.

"Then allow me to make things more interesting." Tamatoa snipped his claw and darkness descended as the giant crab quickly scuttled into the shadows. Soft multicolored light lit up bits of the floor as the bioluminescent algae responded to the lack of light but the monster remained hidden. It was a very clever little trick. Tamatoa used his bioluminescent form to attract fish in the dark but it could also draw predators so to avoid being eaten he could control when he used it, effectively hiding him from sight when he did not want to be found.

"Cheater." Maui called out. The bioluminescent algae dotting the ground provided very little light and Tamatoa knew his lair a lot better than Maui, he'd find a nice little hiding spot and strike when the moment was right.

"Did you expect any different?" Tamatoa's voice echoed around the cavern, making it impossible to pinpoint his location.

"From you? Never." That's what made fighting Tamatoa so interesting though, the crab was always up to something and if you didn’t catch on fast enough you'd be torn apart like parchment paper.

"Well, since you know me so well you'll have no trouble finding me. I'll even give you a hint." So Tamatoa wanted to play with him did he? Alright, Maui could play.

Taking firm hold of his hook the demigod picked a random direction and started walking, keeping his guard up in case the monster decided to attack.

"Colder." Tamatoa informed him after a number of steps. Maui turned in a different direction.

"Warmer."

With anticipation pumping hard through his veins Maui searched the shadows for any sign of the hidden monster.

" _Warmer~_ "

Maui could feel the monster's eyes on him. He was getting close.

" **Hot**." A claw suddenly swiped at him, digging into his abdomen. Maui grunted but managed to grab on to the claw. While he might not have been able to see the monster he no longer needed to now that he had a hold of him. Planting his feet solidly in the ground the demigod twisted until he heard a loud sudden SNAP!

Tamatoa howled in pain, quickly pulling back to nurse his hurt claw. It wasn’t broken, the shell was too hard for anything as serious as that, but it was weak at the joints and while the crab could withstand much he'd not be able to use his claw the way he had for the remainder of their battle.  
  
Riding high on his small victory Maui lit up his hook, allowing the monster to see his grin.

Now that there was no use in hiding any longer Tamatoa finally showed himself and if looks could kill Maui would have been dead where he stood. The monster always appeared more intimidating with his markings lit up and the glare he shot the demigod made him appear even more so.

Maui's grin only grew.

"That looks like it hurt." He nodded at the claw being held close to the monster's body.

"I should twist your arm from it's socket and see how you like it!" Tamatoa snarled. Maui just rolled his eyes. The monster was welcome to try but it would have to be another day, the demigod could tell they were both eager to finish their fight, hungry for victory.

"You say the sweetest things when you're mad." Maui held his hook at the ready, bracing himself. "Last one?" It was all or nothing now, one final strike to declare the victor.

" _Oh, yes_." Tamatoa charged at him, meeting the demigod blow for blow. Every time one landed a hit the other would retort with a slash from either claw or hook, it didn’t take long until they were both bleeding from numerous cuts and gashes but a little bit of lost blood was barely noticed. The fight was all that mattered.

They clashed again and again, every hit echoing throughout the cavern until silence abruptly replaced the sounds of their battle.

The fight ended suddenly with the demigod on the floor, his hook knocked from his hand, and Tamatoa's claw at his throat. One little snip and bye-bye Maui.

"Do you yield?" The cave was heavy with the weight of their lingering battle, the sound of their panting breaths all that filled it now.

Maui stared up at the monster's large eyes and nodded.

"I yield." The demigod may have been defeated today but there was no anger within him, only satisfaction and anticipation.

"I win." Tamatoa smirked down at him, his sharp teeth gleaming.

"And now it's time for me to take my prize."

**Author's Note:**

> *documentary voiceover* "And here we see the courting ritual of the demigod and the monster crab. Truly a marvel of nature."
> 
> Link to my tumblr if anyone wants to drop me a prompt, maybe I'll pick it up *wink*  
> http://pepperedappels.tumblr.com/


End file.
